Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a brightness controlling method and, in particular, to a brightness controlling method having brightness synchronizing functionality.
Related Art
Currently, computers are widely used in various fields. Due to the popularity from personal computers to industrial computers, the computer has become an indispensable tool for modern people.
The development of semiconductor manufacturing process promotes the miniaturization of components and results in the appearance of desktop-type all-in-one computer on the market. To call a computer “all-in-one” means that the host and the display of the computer are integrated into the same housing while retaining their original functions respectively. When the operating system of the all-in-one computer is in an operating mode, the operating system can be operated to output a screen image on the display, and the brightness value in the operating system can be controlled to adjust the brightness of the screen. When the operating system of the all-in-one computer is in a power-off mode, the all-in-one computer can be externally connected to an electronic device to act as a display to display the screen image of this electronic device. Under this situation, the brightness of the display of the all-in-one computer is controlled by the on-screen display menu, and the brightness of the display may be different significantly when the operating system is switched from the power-off mode back to the operating mode.